Kasumi All or Nothing
by deeblarg
Summary: Kasumi infiltrates DOATEC and discovers an abandoned experiment to produce super soldiers. Even though she had no idea what it did, anything DOATEC was testing can't be good, she snatched it away and accidentally activates it. Will this experiment aid Kasumi in her battle's. or ultimately be her downfall?


**Kasumi All or Nothing**

**Synopsis: **Kasumi infiltrates DOATEC and discovers an abandoned experiment to produce super soldiers. Even though she had no idea what it did, anything DOATEC was testing can't be good, she snatched it away and accidentally activates it. Will this experiement aid Kasumi in her battle's. or ultimately be her downfall?

In her pursuit after Alpha-152, Kasumi finds herself deep in DOATEC'S Underground Laboratory. She had been tailing Lisa Hamilton, the Lead Scientist hoping she would lead her to Alpha-152. Lisa went into a room and Kasumi could hear Lisa arguing with someone.

Lisa: "When will you give up!? The Board decided to scratch that research! Stop wasting your time.

?: "I'm so close! I can't give up!"

Lisa: "You're one of our best scientist, and also the most stubborn...Project Life Thread is a bust, give it up."

With a deep sigh, Lisa leaves her colleague alone. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she turns her attention to the scientist. He was an elderly man, in his 50's, short and round, his dark complexion reminded Kasumi of a dried wrinkly potatoe. Remebering she was in pursuit of Alph-152 she chased after Lisa.

Later that night...

Kasumi lost track of Lisa, curious of this "experiment" she returned to the lab. No one was there, she hacked into DOATEC'S computer and looked up "Project Life Thread."

"Project Life Thread"

Project Life Thread is an experiment to further boost the combat capabilites of Alpha-152. The perfect soldier requires the perfect gear. Life Thread is an armor able to absorb energy from it's surroundings and boost's Alpha's strength, agility, vitality and intelligence.

-Professor Brick

"Experiment 1013"

All experiments up until now have been a failure. I was able to boost all of Alpha's abilities, but only for a period of time. After a short while, the Life Thread disengage and she becomes drained and defensless. I was able to increase the duration but unable to stop her from becoming completely drained afterwards.

-Professor Brick.

"Experiment 1189"

The Board has decided to scratch my research! How dare those incompetent pigs! When I refused, they demoted and imprisoned me, making my prodige the Lead Scientist for Project Alpha. I am so close! I can perfect the Life Thread! I'll show them!

-Professor Brick.

Kasumi: "So, Professor Brick must be that old man I saw earlier, and his prodige...Lisa? No matter, I can't allow Brick to finish his work."

She searched the computer's data base and found where the Life Thread is located. She'd snuck into the lab and there on the pedestal encased in glass, was a Blue Pendant.

Kasumi: "This must be the Life Thread."

She proceeded to remove the glass and as she reached for the pendant, an electrical current singed her, she clasped onto the pendant and was blown away by the electrical currents. Kasumi opened her eyes to see that the pendant had somehow been locked around her neck. She tried to remove it but was alarmed by the sound of footsteps approaching the lab. As the sound of footsteps fade in the distance Kasumi took this chance to escape the lab.

A few days later...

Kasumi was once again on the trail of Lisa Hamilton. after a few hours, Kasumi had been led to a lab she had never seen before. The door marked "Alpha-152" This is it! This is what Kasumi has been after! While Lisa was tinkering with the computers, Kasumi knocked her unconscious. Before Kasumi could react, a capsule was lowered and opened. From the fog stepped out Alpha-152. Now Kasumi has no choice but to fight!

Kasumi fought as hard as she could but was no match for Alpha, Kasumi found herself very outmatched. Alpha dashed towards Kasumi, grabbed her by the neck and charged her attack, Kasumi felt death imminent, she clutched a fist to try and counterattack. A light radiated from the pendant around Kasumi's neck blowing Alpha away. Kasumi's patent blue kunoichi outfit was ripped to shreds by the currents emitted from the pendant and replaced by a black leather outfit, it was light, but hard, the flexibilty of the outfit allowed Kasumi to move unrestricted. Feeling a surge of energy, Kasumi launched a counterattack against Alpha. Now Alpha has her back against the walls. Kasumi completely overwhelmed her, but then! Kasumi felt her energy slowly draining. She remembered what Brick had said and realized she had to get out of there. After blowing Alpha away, Kasumi escaped and ran as far as she could.

Kasumi found herself in a clearing in the forest, her vision was fading. It took every ounce of her strength just to lift her leg, exhausted, she collapsed in the clearing.

Later...

Kasumi awoke, she felt a breeze brisk the tip of her nipples. She was stark naked. She tried to remember what had happened, she figured when the Life Thread "disengaged" the armor had disappeared. She got up, trying to find her bearings, the sunlight reflected off her soft skin as the wind ran between her thighs, slightly brushing her pubic hair. She needed to find a place to recover and find out more about this Life Thread.

2 Weeks Later...

Kasumi was getting frustrated, she was able to discover how long she had to battle before the effects of the Life Thread wore off and try to time it so she had enough time to finish her fights and find a place to recover, but she was never able to fully control it, it would at time's rip her clothes to shreds, and most time's the armor doesn't even appear. Her first experience was at the school she teaches. She was standing in front of her class with a tight black leather skirt hugging her curvaceous ass. She wore a black garter belt and a silk white top draping over her massive the student's eyes were on her when she was suddenly stripped by the Life Thread. Stunned, she stood there, as the flashes of the students camera phones took photos of their naked teacher. Shocked at her sudden nudity, stunned by the flashes of the cameras, she collapsed, completely naked in her classroom. Before she faded away, she could feel her student's claw at her breasts, hands running along her thighs, she felt herself being turned over, hearing giggles and clicking of the photo's, she felt her ass cheeks slapped and spread followed by a tongue in ass. Again, she awoke naked, in the schools clinic. covered by a sheet.

Her second experience, she had been fighting against a gang of thugs who had molested her on a train. As she faced them in battle, she kicked high but her leg was captured by the thug's leader, it was then the Life Thread decided to strip her, Kasumi could feel it.

Kasumi: "No! Why now of all times!? No...noooooo!"

In an instant, Kasumi was again, stark naked, with her legs still held by the thug, her clitoris completely exposed to him. Her breasts shifted downwards without her bra, in her shock, another thug had came up behind her grasping her supple breasts. While he was abusing her massive breasts, kneading them and pinching and pulling at her nipples, the leader closed in and stuck his middle and index finger into her vagina. The other thugs watched and laughed.

Thug Leader: "Ha! What's with this broad? Running around naked like that."

With her last ounce of strength, she escaped their clutches, running star naked through the alleys, trying to avoid people. Her breasts bounced heavily as she ran, swaying left and right. She was able to escape successfully. She knew there was only one person who would be able to help her, Professor Brick. With haste she found some clothes and headed towards the laboratory. The effects of the Life Thread was getting worse, she had to get to Professor Brick as soon as possible! She found Professor Brick mumbling to himself at in the room she had taken the Life Thread. Before she could approach him, again the Life Thread had stripped her.

Kasumi: "No!"

Brick: "!?"

Professor Brick turned to see the beautiful brown haired girl standing before him, stark naked, her nipples erect, he eyed her up and down, there was movement in his pants. That's when he noticed the blue pendant around her neck.

Brick: "That's my...!" Brick leaped at her trying to snatch away the pendant when Kasumi instinctively leaped up and locked his head between her thighs, she had forgotten that she was naked and now, Brick's nose was buried inside her vagina. He struggled to breathe, his words muffled between her thighs, wetting her clitoris. Kasumi let herself fall back using the force of gravity to throw Brick on his back. Brick moaned and groaned, "That's my Life Thread...Give it back..." Kasumi now recalled why she came here.

Kasumi: "Great! You can have it back, it has been nothing but trouble for me!"

Brick: "How dare you mock my research!" It came to Bricks mind, the Life Thread had gone into effect and disengaged, clearly, why else would a girl be standing naked in his lab. Yet, she had enough strength to throw him on his back, and she's still up and about. "You! Who are you?"

Kasumi: "Kasumi, of the Mugen Tenshin Clan."

Brick: "! Kasumi." This was perfect, her clones weren't able to properly use the Life Thread, but it seem's the real deal was able to build endurance and is slowly adapting to the the Life Thread. Kasumi upset at the old man oggling her, demanded he removed the pendant from her neck. "Wait! Wait...please. You may be the only person capable of using the Life Thread, please! I can help you!" Kasumi agreed to let Brick do some research on her, anything to get the pendant off her neck.

Brick asked Kasumi to lay on the metal bed. It was cold but Kasumi bared with it, Brick put her under. Brick stared at the girl, laying naked in front of him, he had been locked in the lab for so long, and to finally see a girl, and a girl of this caliber no less. He also wanted to get her back for throwing him on his ass earlier. He ran his hand up her thigh, teased her nice little patch of pubic heat, neatly trimmed. His hands made it up to her round supple breasts, her nipples were so hard they could cut glass. He massed them, peaking her nipples even more, biting and tugging on them with his teeth. He kissed her neck and and ran his tongue down her throat, all the while his hand never stopped playing with her breasts.

Professor Brick was a man of science, and an obsessed one at that, he was toggling actually researching Kasumi's body all the while having his fun. This was the best of both worlds for him. He moved down her leg, and spread them, using one of his tools he pried her vagina open, he could clearly see inside her, het spat inside her vagina, for mocking his research. After he finished, he turned her over, her butt jiggled enticing him. He grabbed both her cheeks and massaged them for awhile, spreading them apart, getting a wonderful view of her anus. Again, using one of his tools he held her anus open. At this point, 2 DOATEC guards walked in.

Guard 1: "Well well, what do we have here Professor?" The guard said pushing the old man away and flicking the utensil spreading Kasumi's anus.

Guard 2: "Where'd you find a girl like her around here?" He said, putting the head of his rifle into her anus.

Brick: "She's nobody! Just a test subject Lisa got for me."

Guards: "Oh! From the Lead Scientist! Well, I hope you don't mind if we helped ourselves."

The guards propped her up, one guard raised her ass, while the other went to the front and slapped his penis on her face before inserting it.

Guard 1: "Ooooh Yea."

The pumped her hard, shaking the entirety of the bed, Brick knew the only way to get them to leave quietly was to let them do whatever they wanted. They finished their business and gave Kasumi a slap on her cheeks before leaving.

Guard 1: "That's an ass I'm going to miss."

Guard 2: "Hell yeah!" He said slapping her cheek before leaving.

Once the guards were gone, Brick continued his research. He discovered the reason the Life Thread kept ripping her clothes off was because it had deemed them inadequate battle gear, and since she was never in any real danger, the armor never appeared. But it is true that she is slowly adapting to the Life Thread, to the point where she would be able to do battle, without exhausting herself. Before waking her up, he had to clean up the guards mess. He took a tissue and wiped her anus clean, then turned her over, her breasts jiggled, cum was still spilling from her anus. This excited Professor Brick, he decided to take a turn before waking her up. Not having had any sort of female interaction for the longest time, he was quite rough. He spread her legs apart, and pounded her quite hard, her breasts bouncing all the while. It was as if he took out his anger of the Board out on her, she he slapped, he gripped her breasts while thrusting in and out of her vagina. He had shot off so much cum inside her so many times, and when he decided he was finished, placed his penis between her large round breasts, and squeezed them together, cleaning off his shaft with her breasts.

A short while after the sexual assault on Kasumi...

She slowly opened her eyes, fully clothed, she was happy to see she had something covering her this time, although the pendant was still there. Brick explained to her about the Life Thread and allowed her to keep it. With the Life Thread, Kasumi went on to defeating Alpha-152 and destroying DOATEC.


End file.
